


Match Maker

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Match Maker

When you heard that your favorite cousin was moving in just down the block, you squealed with excitement. And then made your way to your best friend’s house.

Standing on his front porch, you bounced back and forth on the balls of your feet. “Dude, chill.” He laughed as he opened the door, taking a bite of an apple. “I’m on my way to practice. You wanna tag along?” He asked.

“Sure!” You grinned.

“So, care to tell me why I should withhold sugar from you?” Jensen asked.

You shoved him lightly as you walked to his car. “My cousin, Danneel, is moving to the neighborhood!” You told him excitedly.

He thought for a minute. “Have I met her?” He asked, knowing he knew the name, but trying to think of a face.

“Once. But, that was a few years ago when you were a weird lanky kid. As opposed to just weird.” You teased, making him roll his eyes. “She’ll be here next week. Just in time for the first game of senior year.” You said excitedly.

“What grade is she in?”

“12th.” You told him as you buckled up. “Same as us.” Tucking some hair behind your ear, you glanced at him. “Why?”

Jensen shrugged as he pulled out. “Curious to see if I’ll get stuck with you times two now.” He smirked, making you roll your eyes.

* * *

With your arm linked with Danneel’s as you sat in the bleachers, cheering for Jensen. “Wooo!” You laughed as your team scored another touchdown.

“Are you sure there isn’t more between you?” She smiled teasingly at you.

You shook your head. “Uh, no.” You chuckled. “He’s like a brother to me.” You shrugged a shoulder. “So, how’d cheer tryouts go?” You asked excitedly.

She grinned. “Good! I join them for practice on Monday.” Danneel told you happily. “I hope that I do well. I made the squad, but that really only means I’m decent.”

“Yeah, whatever miss I’m-so-talented.” You rolled your eyes dramatically. Ever since you were kids, she picked things up so easily. You always envied her.

* * *

“There’s he is!” You laughed as Jensen made his way towards you and Dan. “You look beat.” You pointed out.

He smirked. “I’d like to see you take some of those hits and look like a princess.” He shot back. “You must be Danneel.”

She blushed and nodded. “I think I remember meeting you, but you would have never lasted on that field then.”

You watched the two of them, slowly moving away, letting them talk. They were flirting like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Did your plan work, oh matchmaking one?” Your friend Patty came over.

You smirked at her. “I see them telling their grandkids they were high school sweethearts.”


End file.
